<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life According to Riley Colfer: A One-Shot Collection by Unicorn_KittySparkles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446496">Life According to Riley Colfer: A One-Shot Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_KittySparkles/pseuds/Unicorn_KittySparkles'>Unicorn_KittySparkles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABA 'Therapy', Aggression, American Sign Language, Anxiety, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Bullying, Depression, Discrimination, Epilepsy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Meltdown, Nonverbal Communication, Seizures, Sensory Overload, Sibling Bonding, Stimming, Tickle Fights, gastrointestinal issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_KittySparkles/pseuds/Unicorn_KittySparkles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the eyes of the middle child as the Colfer family navigates the trials and tribulations of life with autism. Sibling-fanfic. Slightly AU. </p><p>WARNING: Contains implied emotional abuse/references to ABA "Therapy" in some chapters. Reader discretion is advised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Colfer/Will Sherrod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue--Reflections in Autism: A Sibling Story (by Chris Colfer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 2nd, 2014</p><p>In 1996, shortly after her second birthday, my sister, Riley, was diagnosed with autism. I distinctly remember my five-year-old self wondering what exactly autism was as my parents tried therapy after therapy, method after method, in hopes that they would one day hear her sweet voice form a single word. Physical, occupational, speech, and behavioral therapists became part of our daily lives, even when our youngest sister, Hannah, spent countless days in the hospital for seizures that plagued her non-stop.</p><p>Facing the additional challenges that were sent our way was not easy. I recall Riley being placed in Applied Behavior Analysis, or ABA, for a short time, only to learn the hard way that it was one of the worst therapies that could ever exist. My parents removed her only after the first week of sessions, the phrase "Quiet Hands" having been abandoned in favor of amazing speech and behavioral therapists that encouraged Riley to be her true, authentic self while teaching her appropriate social skills and other useful paraphernalia.</p><p>Eventually, in 1998, Riley spoke for the very first time on her own, having graduated from completely nonspeaking, to semi-verbal in the span of a year and a half. The word "Daddy" sounded like music to our father's ears, and I'm quite positive that one single moment is forever engrained into his memory.</p><p>People often say that autism is commonly misrepresented.....I can count on both hands the amount of times that my family has been told "She doesn't look autistic!" or that Ri apparently "lacks empathy," not knowing that she spent countless hours by Hannah's bedside, holding her hand and snuggling with her as we waited for the onslaught of status seizures to end. If that doesn't scream "empathy" from the rooftops, then I don't know what does.</p><p>As of 2014, Riley is now 21, fully verbal, and wicked smart, having graduated from Clovis East High School on the honor roll and making the top of her class at UCLA. We have been roommates and writing partners since the release of the first installment of The Land of Stories in 2012, and I wouldn't change a single thing. Socially and emotionally, she will always have the mind of someone younger than she is, and only experiences language regression, echolalia/scripting (she repeats what she hears) and meltdowns when either excited, sick or under stress for various reasons. When this occurs, we (my family and I) do not raise our voices, use clear language, redirect her focus using calming techniques, and, when necessary, sign language. My co-workers and fellow cast members on Glee absolutely love her to pieces, and the fact that she calls each of them by their character names is just the sweetest thing.</p><p>I bring her to the set with me every Tuesday and Thursday after her recreational program--she has a small set of friends, both neurotypical and diverse, which is good enough for the both of us....less drama!). I can usually keep her quiet with a fidget spinner, her chewy, her weighted vest, or the iPad, but it's not always easy, so we have Brad or Heather take her for walks around the studio when the noise and lights prove too much. Sometimes our music producer will let her come in and sing with us before we start official recordings in the studio--she loves to sit and rock to basically any song she hears, and like me, she inherited perfect pitch!</p><p>Riley finds humor in the simple things--she loves her cartoons--SpongeBob is a regular in this house and I tolerate it when she forces me to watch it with her. She is absolutely smitten with all animals, especially her stuffed rabbit, "Benny", and Brian (aka "Kitty") and Cooper are her "babies". Her laugh is contagious, and she has absolutely no resistance to tickle fights or when I blow raspberries on her belly (my secret weapon--don't tell!) She always looks forward to when Mom, Dad, and Hannah visit on weekends, taking her role as big sister seriously, and we often make good use of FaceTime and Snapchat filters when we're apart.</p><p>Riley, Ri-Ri, my Ri-Bug, Bubby loves you and Hannah both so so much! Don't ever, ever change, not even for a minute. Mom, Dad and I are so proud of you and all that you have accomplished--I promise we'll go to the beach as soon as I'm done writing this column for World Autism Day--we have a sandcastle to work on! And yes, I know you always wear your sneakers in the sand. 💖</p><p>Written by Chris Colfer for Zoom Autism Magazine (c) 2014</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diagnosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1996......Clovis, California,</p><p>Pediatric Center for Neurology and Developmental Disorders</p><p>"Mama? What are they doing with Sissy?"</p><p>Christopher leaned over and pointed at the one way mirror that separated him from his sibling, his role in Riley's diagnostic testing completed.</p><p>Karyn Colfer could only grip her five year old son's hand in her own. His questions could wait. The nagging feeling deep within her soul that something wasn't quite right ate away at practically every fiber of her being. The half hour drive to the developmental pediatrician felt like eons....the rhythmic thuds of Riley's head hitting the back of her car seat was enough to drive anyone up the wall. At least, for someone who hadn't been through the ringer with a two-year-old who, still, had not spoken a word, favoring screams and general noise over the power of expressive language.</p><p>Behind the glass wall, her toddler sat, oblivious, rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth while a team of doctors in blinding white coats huddled close, whispering, nodding in unison, and jotting down notes. Riley stared at the doll in front of her, frowned, then lay spread eagle on the floor, waving her hands in front of her face.</p><p>"Mrs. Colfer?"</p><p>Karyn looked up, snapping out of her transfixed gaze. Dr. Phillips, a nice, welcoming man with ocean blue eyes and a hint of five o'clock shadow making itself known on his facial features, poked his head out from the door.</p><p>"Could my team and I have a word with you in the assessment room, please? Our little helper can come with you if he wants," he said, bending down to Christopher's level.</p><p>Karyn nodded, setting him on the chair and brushing his chestnut brown locks away from his face before kissing him on the cheek.</p><p>A tiny "Yay, mowe toys!!!" erupted from the small boy's throat, and Karyn couldn't help but smile as he grabbed his mama's hand. She followed Dr. Phillips into the room, and immediately, her heart sank, anxiety pooling in her stomach. Riley had barely even acknowledged her Mama's presence.</p><p>"Please have a seat," Dr. Phillips motioned with his hand to the empty chair that sat between two other doctors. Karyn obliged, setting her purse on the floor, and nodded for Dr. Phillips to begin.</p><p>"Mrs. Colfer...."<br/>"Oh, please, Dr. Phillips. Call me Karyn," she insisted, "we've gotten to know each other quite well over the past six months, if I do say so myself."<br/>Dr. Phillips chuckled, then furrowed his brow.<br/>"Very well, then. Karyn, my team and I have observed your daughter carefully during this evaluation. We have taken notes on the behaviors we have seen today, as well as what you have seen from her at home and in public."</p><p>Karyn nodded, unsure of where this conversation would lead.</p><p>"Based on our findings, we have concluded that Riley's speech and language development is significantly delayed," Dr. Phillips continued. "Her social development is also affected, as she did not engage appropriately with any of us, or your son, during the assessment. We have also observed several repetitive behaviors from her, as well as the aggression and challenging behavior brought on by sensory stimulation....with this criteria and the signs of cognitive development observed, we have unanimously reached a diagnosis."</p><p>Karyn nodded, waiting with bated breath.</p><p>"Karyn.....our results indicate that your daughter has met all of the diagnostic criteria for autism."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"I'm sorry....what? Did...did you just say that Riley-Bug....autistic?"</p><p>"Yes, Karyn. And I must say she is quite significantly impacted. Autism is a brain disorder that affects social interaction and communication skills......"</p><p>~~~~~~~<br/>"Karyn? I'm home!"</p><p>Tim set his keys onto the counter before kicking his work boots off, leaving them in the foyer against the wall. Turning the corner, he found his wife on the sofa, wordlessly leafing through a pamphlet.</p><p>"Karyn? Is everything okay? What did the doctors tell you?" he questioned gently, cradling Hannah in his arms as the five-month-old grasped onto his finger.</p><p>"Tim. I...I don't know. I just don't know," Karyn huffed, placing the booklet face down onto the coffee table.</p><p>"What? Karyn, honey, breathe....slow down. Easy....now, tell me. What's going on?" he questioned</p><p>Karyn paused, searching for the right words to express her feelings, then sighed.</p><p>"I took Riley in for her evaluation today. And....and....she has autism, Tim. Our baby girl."</p><p>Tim looked at his wife, trying and failing to suppress the shock and disbelief that were clearly etched onto his face. Turning his head, he watched Riley intently, the steady rise and fall of her chest comforting as the toddler sucked on her first two fingers in a peaceful sleep. He nodded, motioning for Karyn to continue.</p><p>"They say there's no cure. She'll never.....have a normal life. Never go off to college....get married....have her own babies. Dr. Phillips gave me all these pamphlets.....he says we can try therapy and early intervention, but he's cautiously optimistic. It may or may not work for her."</p><p>Tim sighed, burying his face in his hands, thinking, at a loss for words.</p><p>"Okay....." he faltered, picking up a pamphlet entitled 'The Parents Guide to Raising Children with Autism' before thumbing through it absentmindedly. "Does little man know?" he questioned.</p><p>"No, not yet. We'll sit him down tonight and explain everything," Karyn explained. "We have a follow-up next week with the pediatrician to go over therapy options. It's all so overwhelming.....I've never heard of the terms "Applied Behavioral Analysis" or "Floortime," ever in my life."</p><p>"I'm sure Dr. Phillips will explain everything, Karyn. For now, we love our baby girl. We always have, and always will. We'll do everything we can to make sure that Ri-Bug has the best quality of life and as much independence as possible, no matter how long it takes us. I see potential in her....so much potential," Tim assured her, caressing her cheek in his hand.</p><p>Karyn nodded, then rose from the sofa, padding over quietly to the mesh enclosed playpen that held her sleeping toddler.</p><p>"Whatever's going on in that beautiful head of yours is truly remarkable, baby girl....."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moments in Autism: Laughing Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pure fluff. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 22nd, 2017<br/>Los Angeles, California <br/>2:15 pm. PDT</p><p>"C'mere you! Ha! I got you now, huh?" <br/>"You're so mean!" </p><p>Chris smirked as Riley writhed underneath his grip, a knowing glint in his eyes and the look of anticipation on his sister's face. </p><p>"Hi," the younger one spoke up, leaning forward so both of their foreheads touched. <br/>"Nice try, kiddo....ew! Riley, you're gross!" <br/>"Puppy kisses!" <br/>"You just licked me! Across the face!" <br/>Riley squealed, hands flapping at a mile a minute. <br/>"That's it, you're gonna get it!" Chris playfully threatened, pinning his sister to the floor before wriggling his fingers against her sides. <br/>"Nahahahat fahahair!" <br/>"You okay?" he asked, pausing for a moment.</p><p>"Yeah," Riley replied, breathless, then turned her head to stare at the large golden retriever looming above her. Cooper's jaws released his favorite green spiky ball.<br/>"Go get it!" Riley gently rolled the ball across the floor, playfully nudging Chris with her foot and sticking her tongue out at him, still trapped underneath his 5'10" frame. <br/>"I'm gonna getcha....I want that belly!" Chris teased, his voice high pitched as he walked two of his fingers up his sister's arm before poking her on the nose. </p><p>"Nohoho," Riley's eyes sparkled, residual giggles leaving her. "Nohoho zeherbers!" </p><p>Chris cocked an eyebrow at her before leaning his head down and blowing multiple raspberries. <br/>Riley squealed, desperately trying to push her brother's head away, grabbing a fistful of his hair in excitement as the beginnings of a hyperactivity spell made itself known.</p><p>"Ow, ow! Watch the hair, Ri. Easy. Easy.....you're playing too rough." The older one halted, propped up on his elbows as the younger looked up at him, then gently tackled him onto the ground in a hug.</p><p>"Okay, okay, settle down.....take a breath, babe. Easy.....shhh, you're okay."  </p><p>Chris sat up and began rubbing Riley's back in soft circles in an attempts to soothe her, his other arm wrapped around her waist as they faced each other. </p><p>"I got you! You're trapped....you can't move!" he teased, tightening his grip and going in for the kill, attacking the area between her neck and shoulder with an onslaught of raspberries while tasering Riley's sides. <br/>The younger sibling practically screamed and fell backward, just as Will walked in the door. </p><p>Riley looked up from her spot on the floor, her face lighting up as she rolled over, latching onto Chris's leg with a death grip. </p><p>"You two are insane...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meltdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A stop on Bubby's Land of Stories book tour proves to be too much for Riley. </p><p>WARNING: Detailed descriptions of an autistic meltdown, sensory overload. Reader discretion is advised.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stage 1: Calm</p><p>July 25th, 2017<br/>
12:45 p.m., PDT<br/>
Clovis, California </p><p>Riley sat contently rocking in the corner, deeply engrossed in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid". Hannah lay curled up beside her sister, occupying one of the beanbags that lay in the Young Reader's section as Chris made himself comfortable in the incredibly small, baby sized chair that sat by the picture books, nursing a venti mocha latte from Starbucks, sunglasses perched upon his head. </p><p>Setting the book to one side, Riley crab walked the short distance to where the older one sat, placing her chin on the table and preening a little as Chris ran his free hand along her shoulder. </p><p>"Hey, you," he smiled, pushing a stray lock of hair from his sister's face. "You okay?"<br/>
"Yeah. I'm 'cited for your book tour. And sleepin' in our own bed at home."<br/>
I'm gonna need you and Hannah to try and be quiet while I'm reading, okay? There's gonna be a lot of fans in here and it might be loud," he reminded her, applying gentle pressure as he massaged her arms.<br/>
"Ew, people."<br/>
"You got this, I promise."<br/>
Riley's shoulders relaxed as she leaned her head on Chris's shoulder, the anxiety, albeit brief, drifting away just as soon as it came.<br/>
~~~~~~<br/>
Stage 2: Triggers</p><p>Riley's heart pounded in her chest, blood running cold as her ears filled with the incessant buzz of the fluorescent lights and the sea of people that surrounded her.<br/>
Crowds.<br/>
People.<br/>
Thousands of people.<br/>
For two whole hours.<br/>
The flash of a camera assaulted her vision, spots dancing in front of her eyes.<br/>
Riley buried her face in her arms, anxiety building as she tried to remember what Miss Allison had taught her.<br/>
Deep breath in. Hold for five. Breathe out.<br/>
Placing a hand on Chris's shoulder, the older one looked up, grabbing his sister's hand from behind.<br/>
"Ri, Bubby's signing books right now. Just hang in there, I'm almost done, okay? I know, I know it's loud in here, isn't it?"<br/>
Deep breath in. Hold for five. Breathe out.<br/>
"Riley, Daddy's here, baby. Bud, do you want me to take her?"<br/>
"Sure. I kinda have my hands full right now."<br/>
"Okay, great. Come on, Ri, let's go take a break okay? Hannah, stay with Bubba, sweetheart. We'll be right back."<br/>
~~~~~~~<br/>
Stage 3: Agitation </p><p>Riley let out an aggravated noise of frustration shoving Tim's hand off of her shoulder as they reached the beanbag corner.<br/>
"Don't touch!" she snapped, the volume of her voice rising slightly.<br/>
"Ri, easy. Inside voice, okay?" Tim soothed, as her shoulders shook, fearing the worst as his daughter's language began to regress.<br/>
Riley began flapping uncontrollably, the fire in her eyes dancing without a trace of being extinguished.<br/>
"I know. I know you're mad. Focus on Daddy's voice, okay?"<br/>
"NO!"<br/>
"Riley, sweetheart....."<br/>
~~~~~~~<br/>
Stage 4: Meltdown </p><p>Riley let out an ear piercing scream, swiping at Tim and barely missing his head.<br/>
"Hey, not nice. Not nice. Show me nice hands."<br/>
Riley let out yet another incomprehensible screech, too far gone at this point as she sobbed openly, oblivious to the stares that permeated the atmosphere as the crowds dissipated.<br/>
"I know, someone's having a bad day.....too much excitement, huh? C'mere, do you need a squishy hug?" Tim offered, letting his daughter fall into his embrace as Hannah and Chris rounded the corner.<br/>
"Daddy, is Sissy being loud?"<br/>
"It's okay, Hannah. Sissy's having a bad day, she'll be alright."<br/>
Hannah sat next to Tim, grabbing Riley's hand in hers and patting it gently.<br/>
"Feel better, Sissy. I love you."<br/>
~~~~~~<br/>
Stage 5: Recovery<br/>
"Hey, Bug....you're okay, I promise. You did so awesome today, you know that?"<br/>
Chris praised as he gently rubbed his sister's back from his place on the floor. Riley's face was still buried in Tim's shoulder, still red and tear stained from the buildup of anxiety and too much noise. At the sound of her brother's voice, her head lifted a bit as Riley locked eyes with him.<br/>
"I know, I know, we had a rough patch, huh? That was a big melt, wasn't it? Okay, okay, c'mere you...." Chris gently pried his sister's hands away from Tim's neck, setting her head against his chest as he quietly sang to her. </p><p>"Blackbird singing in the dead of night<br/>
Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br/>
All your life<br/>
You were only waiting for this moment to arise<br/>
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly<br/>
Into the light of a dark black night"<br/>
~~~~~~~<br/>
Stage 6: Starting Over </p><p>Riley lifted her head to look Chris in the eye, considerably calmer than before. The bookstore had all but settled at this point, leaving them alone for the most part. Hannah had gone home with Tim, as it was getting rather late in the afternoon, and dinner would be delayed if they hadn't hurried.<br/>
Riley squealed with laughter as Chris pulled her close and blew raspberries into her cheek, flapping excitedly as she wriggled out of his embrace, pointing towards the door, trying her best to regain her language skills.<br/>
"Home! Go home go home go home...."<br/>
"Okay, okay, I'm coming, Ri, I'm coming!" Chris got to his feet, taking Riley's hand in his.<br/>
Riley looked at him, tapping three times into his palm, and smiled.<br/>
"I love you too, Ri-Bug."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! </p><p>This chapter was quite difficult for me to write, but as this series is written by an #actuallyautistic person, I gladly took the opportunity not only to describe firsthand experiences, but also to educate the public on the differences between meltdowns and tantrums (they are NOT the same) as well as each individual stage and the appropriate coping mechanisms that work for me, personally, when I find myself in a vulnerable state. </p><p>Don't forget to leave kudos, comments, and bookmark! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wake-Up Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a typical weekend morning in LA.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 28th, 2018<br/>
Los Angeles, California<br/>
~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Huh? Wha....?"<br/>
Chris jolted awake as the bed beneath him sank, Riley's squeals of laughter permeating the atmosphere. </p><p>"It's Saturday! That means Daddy and Hannah day!"<br/>
"Riley, go back to sleep, hun. It's still early."<br/>
"The sky's awake, which means I'm awake! So we have to play."<br/>
"Let Bubby sleep first. Just ten more minutes." Chris prompted, a hint of a grin showing at his sister's display of echolalia, albeit from the seventh time they had watched Frozen.<br/>
Riley glared and reluctantly made herself comfortable on the empty side of the bed, plugging her headphones in and trying to focus on the latest unboxing video on YouTube.<br/>
Ten minutes later, which seemed like forever in Riley's book, she'd had enough. Tossing the iPad to one side, she threw an arm over her now stirring brother, feebly attempting to poke him in the ribs with the other hand, knowing that this wouldn't end well when Chris grasped her wrist tightly in his own, quickly sitting up and holding her tightly against his chest.<br/>
"I don't think so, you little stinker. You think you're funny, huh?"<br/>
Riley let out a content hum before burying her face in his shoulder.<br/>
"What's the matter, babe? You still tired?"<br/>
"Uh-uh."<br/>
"Is the sunlight hurting your eyes?"<br/>
"Nooooo."<br/>

"Aww, somebody wants morning snuggles, huh? I know, you're cranky in the morning, aren't you?"

"Am not," Riley retorted, glaring at him. "And quit making faces at me, you're not nice."<br/>
"Hey, easy on the attitude, Miss Thang," Chris  fired back, locking his hands in hers as glasz eyes met hazel, albeit for a split second.<br/>
"Bubby's gonna get you...." he threatened playfully, wriggling his clawed fingers above his sister's stomach as she playfully batted at his hand.<br/>
"Nohoho....dohohon't!" Riley squealed, hands flapping with anticipation--she loved this game--and practically screaming as Chris pinned her to the bed, leaning his head down and blowing raspberries on her belly.<br/>
"Nohoho, quihihit ihihit! Nohohot faihaihair!"

"Aww, what's the matter? Somebody's ticklish?" Chris teased, playfully nipping at her sides before sitting up and tickling his sister's ribs mercilessly.<br/>
"Ihihihi'm telling Dahahahaddy!"<br/>
"What's the matter? What's so funny? Huh? Why are you laughing? I don't get what's so funny," Chris taunted, grabbing Riley's kneecap and squeezing it lightly as she reflexively jerked from underneath him, giggling uncontrollably and trying to tuck her knees into her chest.<br/>
"Hey, that's cheating! No pillbugging, Colfer!"<br/>
"Bring it on, Colfer!"<br/>
"You wanna go? It's on!"<br/>
"Like Donkey Kong?"<br/>
"You're weird."<br/>
"You're weirder."<br/>
"You're weirder infihihinity!"<br/>
Riley squealed as Chris blew two more raspberries before releasing his captive sibling, playfully smacking her on the behind as she smirked at him, tackling her brother onto the bed with her hands poised to strike him.

"Hey, hey hey hey, easy. Play nice, okay?" Chris gently prompted, catching her wrists in his hands.<br/>
"Play nice, okay?" Riley repeated, gnawing gently on her finger and rocking faintly.<br/>
"Good girl. Now let's go eat and wait for Dad's car."<br/>
"Daddy's car! Daddy's car, Daddy's car, Daddy's car...."<br/>
Chris sat up and shook his head, smiling as Riley's voice faintly echoed down the hall.<br/>
"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed your dose of adorable fluffiness! Don't forget to comment, favorite, and give kudos! ✌💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Speech/Language Evaluation: March 1998</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An inside look at the fiction details of Riley's journey with autism, and the leaps and bounds that she has made to get to where she is today....through the eyes of her therapists and educators.</p><p>Based off of research and inspired by some of my own reports from school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brenda Smith, SLP <br/>Clovis, California Center for Autism and Related Disorders</p><p>Name: Riley Elizabeth Colfer <br/>DOB: 12/21/1993 (age 4) <br/>~~~~~</p><p>History</p><p>Client was brought in by her mother in January of 1996 for concerns regarding missed developmental milestones. Diagnosed with classic autism and apraxia of speech upon evaluation and reports from family. </p><p>Riley originally presented with little to no functional speech , and did not respond to any attempts at interaction. Riley has one older brother, Christopher, 7, and a younger sister, Hannah, 2, at home. Mother comments that she knew that something wasn't right upon reflection of her other two children's milestones compared to Riley's. <br/>~~~~~~</p><p>Current Treatment</p><p>In addition to speech, physical, and occupational therapy, Riley is also receiving customized behavioral therapy with therapist Jennifer Sloane, noting an unsatisfactory experience with traditional ABA therapy. She also partakes in Floortime at both home and school to develop her play and social skills. </p><p>While Riley still is not considered fully verbal, I am pleased to report that there is gradual progress in both communication and social interaction. In addition to sign language, she is forming sounds and the beginnings of simple words, and initiates eye contact and brief gaze holding when prompted and encouraged. She smiles, vocalizes, and responds favorably to affection and interactive play, particularly with Christopher and Hannah. <br/>~~~~~~</p><p>Education</p><p>Riley is currently in her first year of preschool, where she is in both mainstream and special education. Her receptive language is still in need of improvement, but she is responding well to verbal prompts, visuals, structured learning, and simple language. She is currently exhibiting disruptive self-stimulatory behavior during meltdowns, which is managed with movement breaks, walks, and sensory input as needed.  She engages in parallel play with her peers during free time but seems to lose interest quickly. She seems to be encouraged by music, which will be integrated into therapy sessions (Mom notes that "Itsy Bitsy Spider" is a current favorite) <br/>~~~~~<br/>Current Family Dynamic</p><p>Younger sister Hannah was recently diagnosed with a rare form of epilepsy that has not responded to anti-seizure medication. Such events have caused great stress in both Christopher and Riley, as Hannah has been in and out of the hospital frequently within the past several months. While Christopher has turned to writing, drawing, and acting as coping strategies, Riley has had frequent meltdowns as a result of these events, and appears to exhibit symptoms of anxiety. I will consult with Dr. Phillips and her pediatrician in regards to screening for a possible anxiety disorder. Her therapists and teachers have been made aware of the situation at home. <br/>~~~~~~</p><p>Notes of Encouragement for the Family</p><p>Riley, I am SO proud of how far you've come in the past year. We still have a way to go, but together, we can achieve anything that comes our way! You are so sweet with a big heart; a love for life and  your family that runs deep, even without words. Miss Brenda loves you to the moon and back! </p><p>Christopher....I absolutely LOVE your drawings! Keep it up with your acting classes.....maybe I'll see you on TV someday! You are an amazing big brother and are so patient with Sissy....I am in awe of your strength with everything going on with Hannah right now. Stay positive....Miss Brenda. </p><p>Hannah---Hannah Banana! I admire the love you have for your big sissy....the fact that you are there to hold her hand despite both of your challenges is what warms my heart the most. The bond between you and both of your siblings is incredible.  Because you have a sibling, you will always have a friend. Stay strong, princess! You got this! --Miss Brenda </p><p>Karyn---Hang in there, Mom! You have such an amazing support team for both of your girls, as well as Christopher....if you need any additional support, please feel free to reach out! </p><p>Tim--Someone with autism has taught us that love needs no words. </p><p>--Miss Brenda </p><p>~~~~~~<br/>About the Therapist</p><p>Brenda Smith is a board certified speech and language pathologist that specializes in treatment of autism spectrum disorders and the speech and language challenges that can occur with it. For over 20 years, Brenda has been helping people with autism achieve their fullest potential by focusing on building relationships with her clients, as well as their families. </p><p>"I like to have the whole family get involved in the child's treatment--autism touches the entire family, and I believe that great achievements can be made when everyone works together as a team--be they moms, dads, brothers, sisters, grandparents--the more the merrier! It also gives families access to the resources and strategies that I use in therapy sessions so that they can be utilized at home and in the community." </p><p>When not working with her clients, Brenda enjoys spending time with her family, hiking, and crafting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Of Hair Gel and Bowties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a quick set of drabbles I wrote late at night. Platonic Riley × Darren Criss. Dialogue only.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode: Never Been Kissed </p><p>"Blaine?" <br/>"Hmm?" <br/>"Does Bubby like like you?" <br/>"No, kiddo. Kurt likes Blaine, though." <br/>"On TV, right? -faintly- Hannah, it's my phone time!" <br/>"Yeah. Are you gonna watch our episode tonight?" <br/>"No. You both have cooties." <br/>~~~~~~~~<br/>Episode: Glee, Actually </p><p>"Hey, there's my buddy! Ready to rock and roll, kid?" <br/>"Uh-huh. I wanna go skating too!" <br/>"Maybe later, once we're done filming, okay?" <br/>"Okay. First filming, then skating. Where's Bubby?" <br/>"Over there rehearsing with Ian, see?" <br/>"I see him! He's right there!" <br/>"Ri, not so loud, okay?" <br/>"Not so loud, okay?" <br/>"There we go. I gotta go meet Chris for rehearsal, I'll be right over there where that tree is. Just hang tight, buddy." <br/>"I like the Christmas lights. They're pretty." <br/>~~~~~~<br/>Episode: Shooting Star </p><p>"Hey, hey, shhh, shh-shh, it's okay. Come on, let's go for a walk..... I know, I know, no more loud noises, it's all gone...."  <br/>"NO BANGS. TOO LOUD. TOO LOUD. TOO LOUD." <br/>"Ri? Bubby's here, babe. Do you want me to take her?" <br/>"No, it's fine Chris. I got this." <br/>"Are you sure? She usually only wants me when she's having a melt." <br/>"Chris, we need you on set!" <br/>"Be right there, Ryan....hey, you. Bubby's gotta go back on set. Be good for Darren, okay?" <br/>"NO. I WANT MOM." <br/>__________<br/>1 hour later.....<br/>"Hey. How's she doing?" <br/>"She seems better. I put on those aquarium videos on YouTube. I hear she likes those." <br/>"She loves the clownfish ones." <br/>"Blaine! Bubby lookit! Nemo! And that one's Dory. And that one's Bruce, he has big teeth..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this experimental piece and my (somewhat trashy?) attempt at making this realistic. </p><p>Please bookmark, leave kudos, and comment....I'd greatly appreciate it!</p><p>Autism. Accept. Understand. Love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>